


That One Day

by TheFairieQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday, Canon Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: For whatever reason, Kanda seemed moodier than normal.  Tiedoll realizes why. (Gen Fic)





	That One Day

Tiedoll was never sure how to read Kanda.  
  
For the most part, the boy was quiet. Incredibly so, and to the point where it was a little worrisome. Tiedoll supposed it was better than when he had first taken on Kanda as an apprentice; initially, the child had not uttered a sound. His expressions had been blank, and at times he had been unresponsive. Soundless, and unreachable.  
  
It had made Tiedoll wonder just what horrors the boy had experienced. No one had really told Tiedoll too many details, and Marie didn’t appear to know the whole story either – only that Kanda had been at the Asian Branch when some kind of horrible disaster had taken place.  
  
Tiedoll didn’t know what had happened. He didn’t know, but he had made sure to keep Kanda as his own disciple once the boy had been handed off to him. It hadn’t been easy, though. Not long after, Central had wanted to take Kanda back in for some unknown reason.  
  
They say it was for questioning, but Tiedoll knew better.  
  
It hadn’t been easy to keep Kanda as his apprentice, and Tiedoll could feel Central’s eye on them. Not that Tiedoll had ever been ignorant to such – he may have been dedicated to his role as an exorcist, but Tiedoll was not so naïve as to ignore the lengths the Order would go in order to ensure victory in the holy war.  
  
Still. Tiedoll was wary. For Kanda more than anyone else.  
  
Tiedoll looked up from his sketch. He and his disciples had taken a break on their travels, and a bit away he could see Kanda with Marie. Truthfully, Tiedoll was glad they were together. Marie was calming, and seemed to be good for Kanda. Although, Tiedoll had noticed that Kanda had been rather moody lately.  
  
A pensive look appeared on Tiedoll’s face, as he saw Kanda stalk off toward a tree. He didn’t go too far, but clearly was trying to put a distance between himself and everyone else.  
  
Odd. Usually, Kanda at the very least didn’t mind being around Marie.  
  
Marie started back toward where Tiedoll was, and Tiedoll raised an eyebrow as the other exorcist approached.  
  
“He’s not in a pleasant mood today?” Tiedoll asked, with light curiosity in his voice.  
  
Marie paused. “He’s angry. I can tell,” He noted softly. “But I can’t say what for – you know doesn’t tend to share those things.”  
  
“Mm. No, he doesn’t,” Tiedoll spoke as his eyes briefly moved over to where Kanda was.  
  
Typically, Tiedoll would not push Kanda if he could help it. During the time he had been with the young exorcist, Tiedoll had noticed that Kanda didn’t take well to being pressured or cornered. It was usually best to leave him be.  
  
But, for whatever reason, Tiedoll felt this time was different. He couldn’t quite explain it – perhaps it was some kind of instinct of his. But, Tiedoll couldn’t leave Kanda alone on this one occasion.  
  
Without saying anything, Tiedoll stood. He went ahead and took his sketchpad as he walked over to where Kanda was, who was currently seated at the base of a tree in the shade. If he heard Tiedoll approaching, he made no sign of it.  
  
Tiedoll stopped just a few feet short of where Kanda was. He could see Kanda was keeping his gaze straight, and away from Tiedoll – but Tiedoll knew it was likely Kanda could see him in his peripheral vision.  
  
“Mind if I sit here with you?” Tiedoll asked, breaking the silence between them.  
  
Kanda’s face scrunched up into an annoyed frown, but he didn’t say anything. Tiedoll took it as a yes.  
  
Sitting down, Tiedoll still kept a safe distance between them.   He glanced forward in the direction Kanda was staring, and could see that from this perspective there was a clear view of the sky – bright and clear, and with a stretch of green earth spread outward.  
  
“It’s quite a lovely view,” Tiedoll commented, though the statement didn’t warrant a reply. “I can see why you’d want to sit here.”  
  
There was an irritated scoff, but no more. A fairly normal response from Kanda when Tiedoll thought about it.  
  
A silence fell between them, and the gentle whisper of a breeze passed. It was cool, and soothing. The scent of fresh grass and wildflowers was in the air.  
  
It was tranquil.  
  
“’I want to understand you, I study your obscure language’…” Tiedoll murmured, as a thought passed through his mind.  
  
Kanda turned, a disapproving scowl as prominent as ever on his face. His brow was furrowed, and there was a questioning look in the young exorcist’s eyes.  
  
Tiedoll noticed this, and laughed gently. “It’s from a poet,” He explained. “Being with you made me think of it.”  
  
“Tch,” Kanda grumbled. “It’s stupid.”  
  
A somewhat amused smile appeared on Tiedoll’s face. “So quick to judge, are we? You should cut the poor man some slack. If I recall correctly, it would be his birthday today if he were still alive.”  
  
At this, Kanda seemed to tense. It struck Tiedoll as odd, since he couldn’t see what he would have said that would have caused such a reaction.  
  
Tiedoll didn’t need to wonder for long though, because Kanda spoke. “Birthdays are pointless.”  
  
The statement seemed slightly left-field, though Tiedoll wouldn’t have anticipated Kanda be the sentimental type. Still, the comment caused the general to raise an eyebrow. “Oh?” He asked gently.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything, so Tiedoll continued as he glanced forward. “If I recall, you never told me when yours was. But I take it you’d rather me not know?”  
  
Again, Kanda have no response. Tiedoll noticed the boy’s jaw was clenched.  
  
Suddenly, Tiedoll understood. His expression was soft.  
  
“I see,” Tiedoll murmured quietly. He glanced at Kanda, and smiled. “Don’t worry though – I won’t tell anyone what today is. Even Marie.”  
  
Kanda’s eyes shifted, as a look of surprise appeared on his face. However, Tiedoll had already stood, and started to walk back to where Marie was.  
  
Returning his gaze forward, Kanda remained quiet.  
  
He stayed there, alone, for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Kanda’s birthday, and how I think Tiedoll would have handled this sort of thing.
> 
> The poet Tiedoll quotes is Alexander Pushkin - who was born in June 6th as well.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kanda and Pushkin!


End file.
